Burla
thumb|190px|Burla hacia abajo de [[Link (SSBB)|Link en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Una burla (Taunt en inglés) es un movimiento cuyo único objetivo es molestar a los oponentes o simplemente celebrar algún combo o alguna jugada. Los juegos de lucha integran este tipo de movimientos para darle más dinamismo al juego. Las burlas consisten en bailes, pasos y expresiones que pueden decir los personajes. Estas burlas salieron en algunos juegos de los personajes. Algunos dicen frases en inglés o japonés por su juego mientras realizan su burla. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros., las burlas se hacen pulsando el botón "L" en el suelo. Todos los personajes tienen una burla diferente. Personajes iniciales *Donkey Kong: Hace un gesto de duda. *Fox: Se da vuelta hacia adelante diciendo "Heh". *Kirby: Levanta sus manos diciendo "Hiiiii..." *Link: Se para en un pie con su espada en posición de ataque. *Mario: Se agranda como cuando come un Champiñón gigante. Luego vuelve a su tamaño normal. *Pikachu: Mueve sus brazos como Kirby y Yoshi diciendo "Pika, Pika". *Samus: Recarga su cañon. *Yoshi: Mueve sus brazos diciendo "Yoshi". Personajes desbloqueables *Captain Falcon: Alza su mano derecha y dice "Show You Moves". *Jigglypuff: Rueda hacia atrás y hacia adelante cantando "Jigglypuff". *Luigi: Patea humildemente el suelo. Puede producir 1% de daño. *Ness: Da una reverencia diciendo "OK". Galería Burla Fox SSB.png|Burla de Fox. Burla Kirby SSB.PNG|Burla de Kirby. Burla Luigi SSB.PNG|Burla de Luigi. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, las burlas se pueden hacer al oprimir el botón "Arriba" en el Pad Direccional. Todos los personajes tienen una burla. Personajes iniciales *Bowser: Da un rugido fuerte. *Captain Falcon: Pone su mano a la altura de su frente mientras dice "Show you moves!". *Donkey Kong: Hace su gesto de interrogación. *Fox: Se agacha y llama con sus manos a su oponente diciendo "Come on!". *Ice Climbers: Ambos personajes levantan sus mazos diciendo "Yup". *Kirby: Levanta sus manos diciendo "Hiiiiii...". *Link: Se arregla el pelo diciendo "Eh!". *Mario: Aumenta su tamaño como cuando come un Champiñón gigante en sus juegos, y luego vuelve a su tamaño normal. *Ness: Da una reverencia diciendo "OK". *Peach: Gira haciendo guiños y diciendo "Sweet!". *Pikachu: Salta de alegría diciendo "Pika, Pika". *Samus: Hace sonar su cañon y pone su mano derecha en la cadera. *Sheik: Sostiene sus manos de una manera amenazante. *Yoshi: Brinca mientras dice "Yoshi". *Zelda: Junta sus manos y las pone en su pecho. Personajes desbloqueables *Dr. Mario: Lanza una Megavitamina al aire y la atrapa con su brazo. *Ganondorf: Se pone como en un capullo girando y levitando. Luego se estira hacia arriba. *Falco: Da un giro en un pie diciendo "Eh". En la versión japonesa dice "Ore no emono ni te o dasuna!" (Traducido como "Hands off my prey!"). *Jigglypuff: Gira sobre un pie y luego dice "Jigglypuff!" mientras le guiña a la cámara. *Luigi: Patea el piso de manera humilde. Puede hacer 1% de daño y es un Smash meteórico. *Marth: Muestra su espada diciendo "Minna, miteite kure!" (¡Todos, mírenme por favor!). *Mewtwo: Cruza sus brazos y gira en medio del aire, riendo. *Mr. Game & Watch: Hace sonar una campana. *Pichu: Danza con entusiasmo diciendo "Pichu!". Si esta mirando hacia la derecha, se acostará en el suelo diciendo "Pichu!". *Roy: Se inclina hacia atrás y sostiene su espada en posición de ataque, gritando "Hi-ya!". *Young Link: Saca una botella de leche y se bebe su contenido. Galería Burla Captain Falcon SSBM.PNG|Burla de Captain Falcon. Burla Donkey Kong SSBM.PNG|Burla de Donkey Kong. Burla Marth SSBM.PNG|Burla de Marth. Burla Pikachu SSBM.PNG|Burla de Pikachu. Burla Zelda SSBM.PNG|Burla de Zelda. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, cada personaje tiene 3 burlas diferentes y se realizan de 3 formas distintas dependiendo del mando usado: *Mando de Wii: Las burlas se hacen pulsando el botón A más un botón direccional. Según la dirección en que se presione hará una burla distinta (hacia los lados hace una sola burla). *Mando de Wii + Nunchuk: La primera burla se hace pulsando el botón "1", la segunda pulsando "2" y la tercera pulsando "1" y "2" al mismo tiempo. *Mando clásico y Mando de Gamecube: Las burlas se hacen pulsando en el Pad Direccional los botones "Arriba", "Izquierda" y "Derecha". Personajes iniciales ;Bowser *Normal: Se pone a hacer su rugido soltando humo. *Lateral: Va realizando una serie de mordidas. *Hacia abajo: Hace un gesto similar cuando va a estar a punto de caerse. ;Charizard *Normal: Da dos pasos rugiendo. *Lateral: Da un paso y ruge flojamente. *Hacia abajo: Da pasos fuertes rugiendo al mover sus pies. ;Diddy Kong *Normal: Hace botar su gorra. *Lateral: Hace un gesto de burlarse de otros normalmente. *Hacia abajo: Da palmadas hacia arriba con sus manos. ;Donkey Kong *Normal: Se pica el pecho como King Kong. *Lateral: Mueve la cabeza hacia un lado 3 veces. *Hacia abajo: Hace su famoso gesto de interrogación con cara graciosa. ;Entrenador Pokémon *Normal: Levanta un brazo mientras sostiene una Poké Ball. *Lateral: Rápidamente mueve un brazo a un lado. *Hacia abajo: Trae su codo hacia abajo, de una manera victoriosa. ;Fox *Normal: Va haciendo fuego diciendo "Here I come!". *Lateral: Hace botar su pistola similar a Samus Zero, pero sin decir nada. *Hacia abajo: Se agacha y llama a su oponente diciendo "Come on!". ;Ice Climbers *Normal: Saltan de victoria similar a cuando en El Emisario Subespacial suben toda la cúspide glacial con Meta Knight. *Lateral: Sacan su martillo diciendo "Yup". *Hacia abajo: Corren en círculos los dos. ;Ike *Normal: Hace fuerza sosteniendo su pesada espada. *Lateral: Mueve su espada diciendo "Prepare yourself". *Hacia abajo: Clava su espada en el suelo y gruñe. ;Ivysaur *Normal: Se sacude mientras su bulbo gira. *Lateral: Se apoya en sus patas delanteras diciendo "Saur, Ivysaur". *Hacia abajo: Junta sus dos viñas diciendo "Ivy, Ivy!". ;Kirby *Normal: Hace su famosa danza Kirby y saca su estrella. *Lateral: Realiza un giro similar a su pose cuando era seleccionado en Super Smash Bros. *Hacia abajo: Mira hacia el jugador saludándolo y dice "Hiiiiiiiiii!". ;Link *Normal: Mueve su espada dos veces y la guarda. Es similar a un gesto especial en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Lateral: Hace volar a un hada en círculo. *Hacia abajo: Se pone en una postura igual a su burla en Super Smash Bros. ;Lucas *Normal: Se resbala contra el suelo. *Lateral: Saca una serpiente que le habla su propio idioma. *Hacia abajo: Enseña sus poderes psíquicos. ;Mario *Normal: Crece como si hubiera comido un Champiñón gigante, y vuelve a su estado normal. *Lateral: Se saca la gorra como cuando supera un nivel en New Super Mario Bros. *Hacia abajo: Gira en el aire como cuando un barril le pillaba en el juego de Arcade ''Donkey Kong''. ;Meta Knight *Normal: Gira tapándose con su capa. *Lateral: Mueve su espada diciendo "Fight me...". *Hacia abajo: Mueve sus alas diciendo "Come!". ;Olimar *Normal: Salta sobre sus Pikmin. *Lateral: Gira sobre su cadera. *Hacia abajo: Se tumba al lado de sus Pikmin. ;Peach *Normal: Gira su paraguas diciendo "Sweet!". *Lateral: Va moviendo algo su falda cantando "La, la, la, la, la, la". *Hacia abajo: Gira diciendo "Ah, ha". ;Pikachu *Normal: Va produciendo electricidad sobre él. *Lateral: Hace un gesto parecido al de Kirby diciendo "¡Pika, pikaaaaaah...!". *Hacia abajo: Se revuelca en el suelo diciendo "Pikaaaaaaaahhh...". ;Pit *Normal: Junta sus dos hojas gemelas del arco de Palutena diciendo "The fight is on!". *Lateral: Mueve sus dos hojas gemelas de Palutena diciendo "You're not ready yet!". *Hacia abajo: Mueve sus alas similar a cuando bajaba del templo de Angel Land. ;Rey Dedede *Normal: Mueve su martillo hacia arriba diciendo "Hou, hou, hou!". *Lateral: Hace su sonido normal haciendo girar su martillo mientras sonrie maléficamente. *Hacia abajo: Camina en círculos diciendo "Hou, hou, hou, hou, hou". ;Samus *Normal: Pone su brazo como si fuera un vigía y da un golpe con su cañón. *Lateral: Nos enseña la carga de su cañón. *Hacia abajo: Hace su gesto de vigilancia de derecha e izquierda. ;Samus Zero *Normal: Hace botar su pistola diciendo "Is that all?". *Lateral: Mueve su lazo de plasma hacia la derecha diciendo "Try me!". *Hacia abajo: Gira su lazo de plasma alrededor de ella diciendo "You're mine". ;Sheik *Normal: Se para de manos. *Lateral: Extiende un pedazo de su Cadena. *Hacia abajo: Se pone con el brazo de puño y lo mueve como si se haya roto en una grieta. ;Squirtle *Normal: Hace una voltereta y dice "Squirtle, Squirtle!". *Lateral: Gira lanzando agua. *Hacia abajo: Se mantiene sobre su caparazón. ;Wario *Normal: Se sujeta la mano diciendo "¡Ha, ha, ha,ha!". *Lateral: Nos enseña su trasero sin bajarse los pantalones. *Hacia abajo: Dibuja una "W" con sus manos diciendo ¡Wa, wa, wa! ". ;Yoshi *Normal: Camina en círculo diciendo "¡Yoshi!". *Lateral: Hace un gesto similar al de un perro persiguiéndose a su cola y la enseña. *Hacia abajo: Salta de victoria diciendo "¡Yoshi, Yoshi!". ;Zelda *Normal: Crea un fuego de Din. *Lateral: Va aplaudiendo haciendo brillo. *Hacia abajo: Se inclina y hace un gesto de señalar con su mano. Personajes desbloqueables ;Captain Falcon *Normal: Se hace de fuego. *Lateral: Hace una burla similar a la de Fox hacia abajo diciendo también "Come on!". *Hacia abajo: Pone su mano en su frente diciendo "Show me you moves!". ;Falco *Normal: Chuta su reflector como un balón diciendo "Piece of cake!". *Lateral: Se aguanta sobre su eje diciendo "Don't try me". *Hacia abajo: Gira diciendo "Hands off my prey!". ;Ganondorf *Normal: Gira con su capa y ríe. *Lateral: Junta sus manos con tinieblas. *Hacia abajo: Saca su espada que le robó a los siete sabios y nos la enseña. ;Jigglypuff *Normal: Se hincha y dice "Jigglypuff!". *Lateral: Gira como la burla lateral de Kirby pero en un tono más largo. *Hacia abajo: Se deshincha y se vuelve a hinchar al caerse al suelo. ;Luigi *Normal: Hace varias posturas y gestos de humor. *Lateral: Se tira al suelo y se balancea con su barriga. *Hacia abajo: Hace una pequeña patada contra el suelo, que puede ser capaz de producir un 2% de daño a quien se acerque y es un Smash meteórico. ;Lucario *Normal: Se llena de aura. *Lateral: Enseña su mano de aura. *Hacia abajo: Hace la burla hacia abajo de Link pero con aura. ;Marth *Normal: Alza su espada hacia arriba como haría un príncipe. *Lateral: Mueve su espada dos veces y se la guarda en su funda. *Hacia abajo: Mueve su espada y dice "Minna, miteite kure!" ("¡Todos, mírenme por favor!"). ;Mr. Game & Watch *Normal: Hace sonar una campana hacia arriba. *Lateral: Hace sonar una campana hacia abajo. *Hacia abajo: Hace un gesto de ayuda como si se hundiera un barco. ;Ness *Normal: Da una reverencia diciendo "OK". *Lateral: Enseña su bate de béisbol. *Hacia abajo: Muestra sus poderes psíquicos, al igual que Lucas. ;R.O.B. *Normal: Gira sobre él mismo. *Lateral: Sus ojos brillan mientras mueve su cabeza en una trayectoría de arco. *Hacia abajo: Su pecho se baja y después vuelve. ;Snake *Todas: Se pone en una caja de cartón y después vuelve. La postura en la que entra a la caja varía dependiendo del boton usado. ;Sonic *Normal: Gira y se pone con su famosa postura. *Lateral: Corre sin avanzar diciendo "You're too slow!". *Hacia abajo: Se revuelca diciendo "Come on, step it up!". ;Toon Link *Normal: Mueve su espada componiendo su sinfonía mágica. *Lateral: Va mirando por los lados. *Hacia abajo: Mueve su espada gritando y después descansa. ;Wolf *Normal: Aúlla como los lobos en luna llena. *Lateral: Gira sobre su pie diciendo "What's the matter! Scared?". *Hacia abajo: Clava su garra en el suelo rugiendo como un lobo. Galería Burla Fox Hacia Arriba.jpg|Burla hacia arriba de Fox. Burla Hacia Abajo Ike.jpg|Burla hacia abajo de Ike. Link Burla Lateral.jpg|Burla lateral de Link. Mario Burla Lateral.jpg|Burla lateral de Mario. Samus Zero Burla Hacia Abajo.jpg|Burla hacia abajo de Samus Zero. Video (Brawl) center|300px Curiosidades *Las burlas de Luigi y de Snake pueden hacer daño, pero no mucho. *Kirby puede deshacerse de sus Habilidades de copia en todos los juegos cuando usa una burla. *La burla hacia abajo de Captain Falcon es más rápida cuando se realiza hacia la izquierda, aunque la pista de audio usada es la misma. Categoría:Términos *